Lies need alibis
by pogostix
Summary: Picks up where S3 left off.... pretty much.
1. Much like falling

**Title:** Lies need alibis.

**Notes:** I do not consider myself a writer. I just have a lot of spare time on my hands. Apologies for the spelling/grammar.

* * *

There's always a moment in time that you wish you could replace with one slightly less shitty. You could basically pinpoint this one. It wasn't a series of things all built up over time to create one big giant volcanic eruption, it was just one moment of stupidity, utter stupidity. It's not even like she didn't know what she was saying, or that she didn't intentionally say it but Naomi knew that she'd said something she shouldn't have by the look of complete betrayal spread across Emily's face.

'Shit! I'm sorry!' she tried only to see Emily turn her back and walk off with a 'what the fuck Naomi' yelled back in her general direction. Locker doors slammed as kids filled the corridors leaving for their afternoon classes. Naomi didn't bother chasing. Instead she took a deep sigh and turned around to grab her books.

This wasn't an uncommon thing anymore. Emily was always taking things Naomi said to heart. She never quite got her sarcasm. She never quite understood that it was a defence mechanism Naomi had which she used in situations she felt uncomfortable or intimidated in. They seemed to be in a fight more often that not these days. She shut her locker door and walked off to politics figuring she would be forgiven after an Emily free afternoon.

Naomi stood by the bike shed waiting for Emily as she did every day so they could walk home together. She'd been waiting ten minutes before she sent her a text.

'Where are you? Why are you taking ages?'

After another five minutes and no reply she lit up a cigarette and set off towards home on her own. She hadn't got far when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

'You coming out with us tonight then or what Naomikins?

Cook infuriated Naomi at times with his seeming lack of respect to anyone that wasn't himself but he did have a good side.

'Not sure, why who's going?'

'Me… that's all that matters aint it?' His arrogance bothered her too. 'and probably everyone else except you if you don't come'

'I'll think about it.'

'That's a girl! Catch ya later on then yeah?' and he disappeared off.

The house was empty when Naomi got home which was something she still wasn't quite used to, but she appreciated the silence. She checked her phone quickly before making herself something to eat. Who knows where Gina was or when she'd be back. Still no reply from Emily made her worry a little so she called her mobile only to reach her voice mail. Naomi tried to keep clear from Katie. Whilst they'd mostly sorted out their differences things were still a little awkward and they were only really civil to each other to keep Emily happy. Texting her to find out Emily's whereabouts didn't feel like the best idea. She was sure Emily had her reasons; it was just unusual for her not to mention them that was all.

* * *

'COOK!' Panda screamed before making her way over.

That's what they always did on nights like this. They waited outside for everyone to get there before they all went in together. They figured arriving in a big group looked less suss and maybe that they were actually of age. Katie always went in first, generally with her tits hanging out all over the place, followed by Effy. JJ and Panda were always last to go in, only really because they were the mostly likely to screw it up. JJ with his inability to lie and Panda… for just being Panda.

So far it was only Cook, Panda and Effy. Panda told them Thomas wasn't coming cos they'd had a fight and weren't talking and surf and turf just messes up everything. It was freezing outside and they were getting increasingly impatient as Freddie and JJ turned up. 'Sorry we're late' JJ apologised 'I couldn't find any clean underwear and mother says I should never leave the house without clean underwear incase I get hit by a bus… which is a terribly unlikely incident to occur but I suppose the one time I am wearing dirty under…' 'JJ!' Cook and Freddie interrupted simultaneously.

'Sorry… again' JJ muttered as Effy got a text.

'Katie's inside already lets go' she said turning her back on the group heading up the stairs.

* * *

It wasn't very often Emily got to sit alone in her room… their room. She had to admit to herself that she liked it, the peace and quiet but she did miss Katie. Things hadn't really been the same between them for quite some time now. Emily began to feel a little guilty for her silent treatment on Naomi. She had received a text a few hours earlier that she hadn't replied to.

'Look, Im sorry for being a bitch. Come over. I'll make it up to you ;)'

As awfully tempting as it sounded she chose to ignore it for reasons she couldn't remember so she finally text back.

'It's okay. Just stop being a mole. Did u wanna go out with the others or just want me to come round?'

Naomi's reply was unexpectedly quick.

'Come round'

Naomi sat out on her front step waiting for Emily. She had three jumpers and a coat on sipping her coffee and having a smoke. She was still cold. When Emily finally arrived it had started to rain.

'Nice helmet' Naomi giggled

'Shut up and let me in im bloody freezing!'

Naomi opened the door and grabbed for Emily's had leading her in.

'I brought you something' Emily said placing a piece of paper on the kitchen table. 'Don't laugh though.' Naomi turned the page to see a cartoon drawing of her and her girlfriend, of Emily planting a kiss on Naomi's forehead.

'I love it' Naomi giggled. 'It's going straight on my wall' and she skipped off towards her bedroom. That's what she did. Anything of importance got put on her wall. Emily followed throwing her bag down on the floor. Emily felt her pocket vibrate and got out her phone to check. 'I love you.' Is all it said. 'I love you to Katie. Look after yourself.'

'Come lay with me' Naomi asked demanding Emily's attention. Emily climbed on the bed leaning in and giving Naomi a kiss on the lips. 'I love you, you know that?'

There were many things about Emily that sent her crazy. Her smell, her eyes, the way she moved her mouth when she spoke. Just looking at her. It was the simplest of things. She was perfect. Naomi thought she was perfect. So she grabbed Emily by the collar of her shirt and pulled her on top of her. 'Naomi, I'm sorry about before its just..' 'Shut up and kiss me' and with that she pulled Emily in by her collar and kissed her, felt her, tasted her. Their hands moved all over each other like they couldn't get enough. Each touch needed to be followed by another, and another. Naomi ran her hand under Emily shirt unhooking her bra, still kissing her each breath getting deeper and deeper. 'I need you' Emily breathed into Naomi's ear. 'I need you too.' They couldn't get close enough to each other, they were so close but it just didn't feel close enough.

Their moment was interrupted by Emily's phone ringing. "leave it' Naomi insisted pulling her in to kiss her more. 'What if it's important?' 'It's not.' And she ran her hand across Emily's inner thigh and it didn't feel so important anymore.

'I could lay here forever' Emily said running her fingers through Naomi's hair.

'So could I if your phone would stop bloody ringing Christ that's the fourth fucking time answer it would you?' Emily climbed out of bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor trying to find her cardigan. Naomi wasn't wrong she had four missed calls two from Effy and two from Cook.

'Their probably just drunk or high or lost of all of the above' Emily laughed to herself typing a text out to Effy. 'Oi whats up, way to ruin my sex life!'

It didn't take long for Effy to reply and when she did the colour completely dropped from Emily's face, her eyes filling with tears.

'Drunk, high and lost?' Naomi asked.

Emily's eyes began to fill with tears. 'No… it's Katie.'

.?ViewItem&item=330382865535&ssPageName=STRK:MEWAX:IT


	2. This is just a game

Effy and Katie had become surprisingly close since the incident in the woods. It didn't take them long to figure out they were actually really quite alike. Both so very lost. So desperate to figure out who they were supposed to be and what they were supposed to be doing. So confident, yet so scared and completely alone. Both using boys to hide their insecurities and both so completely unwilling to accept any responsibility for their mistakes and actions. After all, it's so much easier to hide behind a brave face than admit you have no clue what you're doing and that you're just as scared as everyone else. They were basically inseparable these days. They seemed to fit so well together. Neither of them would accept shit from the other which just made them work. Looking at them now it was hard to imagine them ever being any different.

Naomi had never seen Emily put her clothes on so fast, take them off yes, but never put them on.

'What's going on?' she asked getting out of bed to find her own clothes.

'Something's up with Katie I have to go right now.'

'Then I'm coming with you what the fuck is going on Ems?'

Emily grabbed her bag shoving everything she could into it, tears streaming down her face.

'Will you tell me what's going on Please!? You're scaring me just a little!'

'Katie is in hospital I don't know what's happened but we need to go right now, please! Will your mum take us?'

Before Naomi had even finished her sentence Gina had her keys in her hand and was hurrying the girls in the back of the car. That was the great thing about Gina, something that Naomi really did love about her. She never asked questions, she didn't need to. She had an uncanny way of knowing exactly what to do in the worst situations.

The fifteen minute drive couldn't have felt any longer to Emily if it tried. The only comforting factor of the trip was the hand tightly squeezing hers the entire way. Gina dropped the two out the front of the hospital telling them to call when they needed picking up or if they needed her at all.

Naomi placed her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her in kissing the side of her head. 'Everything will be okay, I promise.' While she knew she couldn't make that promise she knew it was what Emily needed to hear. They made their way into the emergency room to see Effy and Cook sat in the waiting room.

'What the fuck is going on!?' Emily practically yelled at Effy like this was somehow all her fault. It seemed that there had never been a time that Effy had shown any kind of emotion. She was an ice queen with the best poker face you'd ever seen. She was generally so unreadable but not today. She'd been crying, that was evident by the eyeliner running down her face. She looked so small and broken in so many ways.

'Effy what the fuck happened!?' she repeated desperate to know what was going on.

'I don't know we were dancing and she just fell, she just passed out I don't know why I don't know she was fine and we were dancing then…' she was visibly shaken. 'Is she okay? Where is she? What are they doing to her? Did she take anything?' she'd never had so many questions she'd wanted answered all at once.

'Just sit down Em's there's nothing we can do but wait. Their looking at her now as soon as they know we will too.' For Cook to see the seriousness of the situation it had to be bad. He was always making a laugh and a joke at the worst possible times.

It felt like they were sat there for hours, that the clock was ticking backwards and whilst she knew looking at it was only going to make time go slower Emily couldn't help but stare. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go it just sat there like she'd swallowed a brick. A nurse finally walked up to them.

'Are you friends of Katie Fitch?' she asked

'Yes. Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay' Emily pleaded.

'She's fine. She's asleep right now but she will be okay. You can go in and see her but please don't be long she needs as much rest as she possibly can. Her parents have been called they will be here soon.'

All four of them went into to see Katie before mamma and pappa Fitch got there. She was asleep, laying there so small and helpless. Emily burst out in tears at the sight of her twin laying there with tubes out her nose and drips in her arm. They all just sat in silence. There was nothing else to do really just sit and wait for her to wake up. After a while Cook and Effy left. Effy walked over and kissed Katie on the forehead and squeezed her hand. 'Always have to be the centre of attention, don't you kid?' she whispered in her ear.

'I'll get us some coffee' Naomi added, kissing Emily's head and following Cook and Effy out leaving Emily alone with her sister.

It would be a lie to say that seeing Katie just laying there didn't hurt her. It hurt a lot. It was a kind of hurt you couldn't even begin to explain. It hurt in her stomach and it hurt in her heart. She didn't even know what had happened and wouldn't until her parents got there. She'd already tried to find out from the nurse who insisted that her parents needed to be there. She dragged her chair over to Katie's bedside and squeezed her hand. She'd seen this in movies and on the tv but she never thought it would happen to anyone she knew, let alone her own sister. To be honest she felt completely helpless. It wasn't a lie to say that the twins were nowhere near as close as they used to be. They rarely did anything together anymore and while Katie never failed to blame Naomi for it, it was no ones fault but their own. They let themselves grow apart and Emily had never regretted it more than she did at the exact moment in time.

'Katie darling!' Jenna practically ran into the room throwing her arms around her daughter. Everyone knew that she was Jenna's favourite. 'Mum what happened no one is telling me anything' 'Someone must have spiked her drink or something when she was out' Jenna answered like really, there was no other fucking explanation other than her having her drink spiked. Katie was too perfect for that. She would never touch drugs. Not in her mothers eyes at least. 'They say she will be fine but she needs rest, her body needs to recover.' All of a sudden Emily's feelings changed. They changed to anger and betrayal. How could she be so fucking stupid and so fucking reckless. How could she be so stupid as to end herself in hospital? She was so selfish at times. She was angry at her friends too. How could they let her do this to herself? Why weren't they looking after her? And then they changed again. And all of a sudden Emily felt like this was all her fault. She should have been there to keep an eye on Katie, she should have been the one looking after her when instead she was in Naomi's bed. She should have realised something was wrong by Katie's uncharacteristic message… and now all that she felt was guilt, that this was all her fault.

Seconds fell into minutes and minutes into hours but none of the Fitch's would leave until Katie woke. It was around 8am when mamma and pappa Fitch went to get some breakfast. Emily's eyes were feeling heavy as she hadn't had any sleep at all.

'Those are the guiltiest eyes I've ever seen' Emily's head lifted and her eyes fixed on Katie's face, 'You're alright!' she screamed throwing her arms around Katie.

'I've been awake ages I just didn't want to see mum and dad. Not right now, not like this.'

'Fuck Katie what the hell happened?'

'I don't know, I was fine and then... I wasn't. I don't remember anything.'

'I feel terrible, I should have been there, I should have been there to look after you, keep and eye on you and protect you. I'm the worst sister, you deserve better than me'

'But you weren't, were you? You were off fucking her weren't you? But you know what I don't need you. I can look after myself you know. I _am_ capable of living without you.'

'Clearly not' Emily snapped back slightly hurt that Katie could still manage to make her feel so unneeded and so shitty, even in this situation. 'You're lucky, this could have been so much worse if Effy didn't act so fast.'

'Well it wasn't mean to happen like this was it?'

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing, don't worry'

'Katie what the fuck does that mean?!'

'Exactly what I said now drop it'

'No you can't say something like that then not expect me to ask quest…'

'Oh Katie my beautiful girl you're awake!' Jenna rushed through the door and kissed Katie's hand. 'You had us so worried'

Emily hadn't broken eye contact with her sister till Katie broke it with her.

Katie kissed her mums cheek and Emily grabbed her bag and her jacket and stormed outside.


	3. It's only the real world

There are times in life when language fails us. There simply are no words and any words there may be just don't seem appropriate. So as they lay on a patch of grass staring at the sky, Naomi just held Emily. She held her and that did more than any words ever could. It was surprisingly warm for this time of year and the sky was almost clear.

'I need to talk to you about something' Emily said awkwardly breaking their silence. 'It's been bothering me a bit… that's all.'

Naomi squeezed her hand to let her know that it was okay. She sat up crossed her legs and looked straight into Emily's eyes. It was easy to get lost in those eyes.

'Did you mean what you said the other day at college? I mean... were you just joking or did you mean it?'

'When?!'

'When you said that this was for now and not forever, did you mean it?'

'I……'

It was moments like this Naomi sometimes wondered if she was in too deep. She was known for building incredibly high walls and not letting people get too close. She'd almost perfected it actually but there was something very different with Emily. Naomi tried so hard to keep her out but she just couldn't. She was so, so drawn to her. She knew that Emily could break her at any point and it scared her, she had come completely undone. Simple words like 'you've changed' or 'I cant do this anymore' were words that Naomi never wanted to hear, words that she knew could make her fall completely apart with little hope of building herself back up. She was usually so reluctant to let down her walls but something about Emily made her want to drag them down so fucking fast. It wasn't what she was used to and to be honest, it terrified her.

With all that said, in all honesty she didn't know the answer to Emily's question. There was only one thing in life that Naomi was positive of, that she had no doubt about at all. She knew that Emily Fitch had the most incredible hold over her and while she tried not to let it show, she would have done anything for her, anything. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't think about Emily in her future but whether or not it would last was something Naomi could never be sure of.

'For as long as you are Emily Fitch, I will love you.'

It wasn't the answer Emily wanted or really what she needed, but it would do.

Hindsight is a wonderful thing. Hindsight in this case tells Emily that if she could re-live the last ten minutes, she probably wouldn't have punched Effy in the face. It's human instinct to look for someone to blame in shitty situations. Emily was no different. Things become easier to accept and explain when there is someone to blame. Emily was tired of blaming herself for what happened to Katie. She was tired of feeling guilty and responsible. So the next best person was Effy. She knew that this wasn't really anything to do with Effy but she couldn't help but feel a rush of anger when she saw her at college the day after this all happened. She validated her actions by claiming that Effy should have been taking better care of Katie, keeping a closer eye on her. Later she apologised and Effy understood, Emily knew that really this was not her fault.

'If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?' Katie asked Emily one night. It had been the first night Emily had been home in quite some time. She did her best to avoid home really these days. Things just felt so fucking shit when she was there. She had never been so distant with Katie and they were fighting more than they weren't these days. Jenna and Rob had hardly spoken a word to her since she partially came out to them a few weeks before. Things were just down right awkward at home and Emily did her best to avoid being there. She was running out of excuses really. 'Working on a project' only worked so many times.

Things were different at Naomi's house. Since her 'extended family' as Gina liked to call them had all cleared out things had become very quiet and somewhat comfortable. Emily felt as though she could be herself there and that she didn't have to hide behind this fake portrait of what everyone else wanted her to be. She loved her family, she never denied that but the constant pressure they put on her to be a person she never wanted to be was tiring. Emily liked the freedom that was attached to Naomi's house. She liked being herself. She missed it though sometimes, being at home. She missed Katie's constant company and the tiny things that used to annoy her like Katie taking her clothes all the time, the mess covering their floor, the little noises she made in her sleep when she'd drunk too much. It was silly and she never though she would, but she missed it… a lot.

'As honestly as I can yes.'

'When did we fall apart, you and i? Where did this all go wrong?'

Emily sat, and she thought. And she had nothing.

'People change.. I guess. Nothing ever stays the same does it? We're not the same people anymore. We've changed. I guess that was always going to happen.'

'They don't have to though do they, I mean, not if you don't want them to. They could stay the same?'

Katies question was met by silence.

'I need you Emily. I always will.'

'And I'll always be here'

'But you're not are you? Not anymore.'

And what hurt the most was that she wasn't lying. Emily wasn't there. Not physically, not emotionally and the realisation of it hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she stayed at home. Or even the last time that her and Katie hung out aside from at college. She had deliberately ignored her calls on several occasions when she was with Naomi saying she'd call back later. She never did.

'I know…' Emily looked down at her knees. 'I know. But it will change. I promise you Katie, I will change. I never want to lose you because I need you to. I'll always need you. No matter what I say.'

'It wasn't an accident.'

'What wasn't' Emily said, completely lost.

'It wasn't an accident. Katie pushed her hands over her eyes like she couldn't say what she wanted to unless she couldn't actually see Emily, like she wasn't ready for her reaction. 'I knew what I was doing Ems. I took six pills. I was never meant to wake up. It was never meant to happen like this. It was never meant to happen like this'

Emily got up off her bed and moved over to Katie's climbing under her covers and pulling her in close, silent tears falling down her face.

'Talk to me Katie. What's going on?'

'I cant' hands still pressed over her eyes.

'Please you have to talk to me Katie… tell me what's going on.'

'I cant'

From then they just lay there in silence but Katie knew that Emily was there and that's all that Emily needed and when she was ready, Katie would talk.


End file.
